Batman: Arkham Knight
Batman: Arkham Knight is an action-adventure video game and the sequel to Batman: Arkham City, as well as the finale to the ''Batman: Arkham'' series. The game is once more developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Unlike its predecessors, the game is being developed solely for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. It was originally scheduled for a worldwide release on October 14 2014, but was rescheduled for a release of June 2 2015, and later delayed again to June 23 2015. Gameplay ;Gotham Arkham Knight takes place in an all-new central zone of Gotham City split into three islands, an area roughly five times the size of the map in Arkham City. Barbara Gordon's base of operations is the clock tower. ;Combat Batman's grapple gun has been upgraded to Mark III, and his line launcher now has the capability to be used while gliding, creating instant perch points and ziplines. All quickfire gadgets have also been upgraded to be used mid-flight. Batman can also pick up weapons and use them against his enemies. Another upgrade for Batman is the ability to perform a quick-ground takedown. Batman is also able to burst through glass surfaces while gliding. When being attacked, Batman can now counter by throwing his assailant at another goon. ;Enemies Normal goons now have the ability to charge, a tactic previously exclusive to larger enemies. ;Batmobile Batman can summon the Batmobile to his position. The vehicle itself can do burnouts, jumps, boosts, and rotate in circles. The Batmobile is bulletproof, allowing it to smash through barricades, trees and building corners. ;Gotham's Most Wanted In the game, there are 18 side missions that Batman can defeat villains. Four of them are exclusive if The Season of Infamy is purchased. Synopsis Plot Nine months have passed since the death of the Joker and criminal activity has been reduced to zero. However, an alliance between Scarecrow, Deathstroke and the elusive Arkham Knight attacked Gotham on Halloween. Voice cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman, Hush *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman *Mark Hamill as Joker *Nolan North as the Penguin *Wally Wingert as the Riddler *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Troy Baker as Two-Face, Red Hood *Jonathan Banks as James Gordon *Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox *Ashley Greene as Oracle *Khary Payton as Azrael *Scott Porter as Nightwing *John Noble as Scarecrow *Mark Rolston as Deathstroke *Crispin Freeman as Firefly *Loren Lester as Man-Bat *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy *Matthew Mercer as Robin *Steve Blum as Killer Croc *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Freeze *Dee Bradley Baker as Ra's al Ghul *Peter MacNicol as Mad Hatter *Marc Worden as Deacon Blackfire *Dwight Schultz as Professor Pyg *Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth Gallery Videos= Official Batman Arkham Knight Announce Trailer - "Father to Son" Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Trailer -- "Evening the Odds" Official Batman Arkham Knight -- Batmobile Battle Mode Reveal Official Batman Arkham Knight -- Batmobile Battle Mode Gameplay Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 1 Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 2 Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 3 Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer – "Gotham is Mine" Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Video – "Officer Down" Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer - "All Who Follow You" Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Video – Time To Go To War Batman Arkham Knight - PS4 Exclusive Content Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight - The Voices of Arkham Official Batman Arkham Knight - Be the Batman Trailer Batman Arkham Knight Red Hood Story Pack Batman Arkham Knight - Exclusive Red Hood Story Pack GameStop Official Batman Arkham Knight - Harley Quinn Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight – Classified First Look Video Official Batman Arkham Knight TV Spot Official Batman Arkham Knight -“The End Begins” E3 Gameplay Official Batman Arkham Knight Launch Trailer Official Batman Arkham Insider 1 – 'All Who Follow You' Breakdown Official Batman Arkham Insider 2 – 'Let's Play Dual Play' Official Batman Arkham Insider 3 - 'Characters Unmasked' Official Batman Arkham Insider 4 – 'Batmobile Double-Bill' Official Batman Arkham Insider 5 Gotham by Night Official Batman Arkham Insider 6 - E3 Triple Threat Official Batman Arkham Knight - Batgirl A Matter of Family DLC Trailer |-| Promotional media= BAK-Two-Face.jpg BAK-Penguin.jpg BAK-Riddler.jpg Riddler race.jpg BAK-Gordon.jpg Signal.jpg BAK-Oracle.jpg Clocktower.jpg Solo.jpg BAK-Glide.jpg BAK-Emerge.jpg BAK-Counter.jpg BAK-Arson.jpg BAK-Takedown.jpg BAK-Batmobile.jpg Batmobile2.jpg Batmobile3.jpg Batmobile schematic.jpg Batmobile schematic 2.jpg Jumpshot.jpg End.jpg BAK-Tanks.jpg BAK-Military.jpg BAK-Backup.jpg BAK-Batarangs.jpg ArkhamKnight render.jpg BAK-Knight and army.jpg BAK-Missle.jpg BAK-Riot guns.jpg BAK-Statue.jpg BAK-Tunnel.jpg BAK-Batsuit2.jpg BAK-Batcomputer.jpg BAK-Quinn.jpg BAK-Scarecrow.jpg BAK-Triple counter.jpg Batmobile4.jpg Chinatown.jpg Fear takedown.jpg Riddler race2.jpg BAK-Arkham Army.jpg BAK-Uppercut.jpg BAK-Trunk space.jpg BAK-Environmental takedown.jpg BAK-Catch.jpg BAK-Batmobile turret.jpg BAK-Arkham Knight rear.jpg BAK-Window takedown.jpg BAK-Arkham Army 2.jpg BAK-Meeting the Knight.jpg BAK-Meeting the Knight 2.jpg BAK-Knight leap.jpg BAK-Fear takedown.jpg BAK-Car chase.jpg BAK-Army promo.jpg BAK-Azrael promo.jpg BAK-Dual play promo.jpg BAK-Glide promo.jpg BAK-Ivy promo.jpg BAK-Penguin promo.jpg BAK-Prison promo.jpg BAK-Riddler challenge promo.jpg BAK-Riot promo.jpg Robin end poster.jpg Nightwing end poster.jpg Catwoman end poster.jpg Riddler end poster.jpg Ivy end poster.jpg Two-Face end poster.jpg Harley end poster.jpg Gordon end poster.jpg Penguin end poster.jpg Oracle end poster.jpg Alfred end poster.jpg Fox end poster.jpg Azrael end poster.jpg Knight end poster.jpg Scarecrow end poster.jpg Batman end poster.jpg BAK-Grapnel pull.jpg BAK-Arkham soldiers.jpg BAK-Crime scene.jpg BAK-GCPD.jpg BAK-Batmobile upgrade.jpg BAK-Batmobile upgrade 2.jpg BAK-Firefly takedown.jpg BAK-Two-Face heist.jpg Azrael kneel.jpg BAK-Batman and Ivy.jpg BAK-Catwoman challenge.jpg BAK-Protector of Gotham.jpg Batmobile assembly.jpg Batmobile upgrade.jpg Firefly chase.jpg Riddler and robots.jpg |-| Concept artwork= Arkham Knight.jpg BAK-Batsuit.jpg Riddler race concept.jpg BAK-GCPD concept.jpg BAK-Glide2.jpg BAK-Central Mixing Chambers concept.jpg BAK-Confrontation concept.jpg BAK-Transport Tunnels concept.jpg BAK-Control Room concept.jpg BAK-Bank of Gotham concept.jpg BAK-Bank Heist concept.jpg BAK-Oracle's Hideout concept.jpg BAK-Movie Sets concept.jpg BAK-Game Show Set concept.jpg BAK-Haunted House Set concept.jpg BAK-Quarantine Cells concept.jpg BAK-Super-Villain Cells concept.jpg BAK-Bruce Wayne's Office concept.jpg BAK-Arkham Asylum concept.jpg BAK-Crime Alley concept.jpg BAK-Scarecrow's Meeting concept.jpg BAK-Penguin Weapons Cache concept.jpg BAK-Pretty Dolls Parlor concept.jpg BAK-Riddler Robot concept.jpg BAK-Riddler Puzzle Room concept.jpg BAK-Access Tunnels concept.jpg BAK-Briefing Room concept.jpg BAK-Rooftop Confrontation concept.jpg BAK-Hideout Entrance concept.jpg BAK-Excavator Battle concept.jpg BAK-Fan Control Room concept.jpg BAK-Excavator Reveal concept.jpg BAK-Human Testing concept.jpg BAK-Observation Deck concept.jpg BAK-Cloudburst Chamber concept.jpg BAK-Loading Bay concept.jpg BAK-Pump Station concept.jpg BAK-ACE Chemicals Factory concept.jpg BAK-Clock Tower concept.jpg BAK-Panessa Studios concept.jpg BAK-Wayne Manor concept.jpg BAK-Evacuation concept.jpg BAK-GCT Building concept.jpg BAK-Lone Protector concept.jpg BAK-Standing Sentinel concept.jpg BAK-Night Flight concept.jpg BAK-Gotham Skyline concept.jpg BAK-Gridlocked concept.jpg BAK-Bat's Eye View concept.jpg BAK-City Living concept.jpg BAK-Flying High concept.jpg BAK-Surveying his Domain concept.jpg BAK-On the Shoulders of Giants concept.jpg BAK-Founders' Island concept.jpg BAK-Gotham's Rebirth concept.jpg BAK-Penitence Bridge concept.jpg BAK-The Old City concept.jpg BAK-Bleake Island concept.jpg BAK-Disused Waterway concept.jpg BAK-Abandoned concept.jpg BAK-Nightmare Batman concept.jpg BAK-Botanical Gardens concept.jpg BAK-Ivy Plants concept.jpg BAK-Pinkney Orphanage concept.jpg BAK-Stagg Airships concept.jpg Reference *GameInformer - April 2014 issue Category:Batman: Arkham series Category:Video games